


Thank You!

by Demon_fromthenight



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, POV Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark has a daughter, peter parker is broke, tony helps out peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_fromthenight/pseuds/Demon_fromthenight
Summary: After Peter drops out of college to get a full time job to help May with her financial problems until she gets a job, she offered to help pay for Peter's tuition but he refused and distanced himself from her, becoming totally indpendantNow he is broke stuck in a dead and job and hungry all the time.It just so happens that Tony Stark hits him with his car, you could say he was "hit" with luck (im sorry that was a terrible joke)Tony somewhat feels sorry for him and offers him an internship and with Tony's help works his way up and rebuilds his life.Until he meets Tony's daughter, everything goes downhill from there





	1. A strike of luck

Water dripped off my face and onto the bathroom floor. I looked up into the grubby mirror, smear marks coated around the edges making it harder for me to see. From my blurred vision, I could make out a mess of hair stuck to my forehead and dark bags under what appeared to be my eyes. 

"And again," I told myself quietly, sighing quietly before putting my hands under the freezing cold water and splashing it on my face. It somewhat helped with the bags under my eyes from a lack of sleep. 

I looked back up, cold water dripping on my chest, the sting of freezing cold air hitting my cheeks, waking me up a bit more. Running the heater was too expensive, let alone paying for repairs so it actually blew out hot air. 

May had offered so many times before to loan me money, I had declined each and every time, refusing to take the money that she needed but thought that I needed more. Now that I had distanced myself away from her she stopped offering me money and just left me to my own device, it was for the best anyway. 

But the one thing that keeps my head clear and my thoughts focused is the little mantra I tell myself each day. 

"I am Peter Parker, I work at Carlson's Depository and life 'will' get better," I stated, looking myself dead in the eyes, inforcing it into my brain, repeating it in my head until it was the only thing on my mind. 

It was raining outside, as us usual, I wasn't lucky enough to get too much sunshine. So as usual I picked out some fairly clean looking jeans and a hoodie to cover up the sauce stain on my shirt. I could only afford to wash my clothes once a week, let alone but any new ones. 

The kitchen floor creacked under my weight as I made my way to the fridge, light barely working, flickering on and off. The shelves were mostly empty, only one or two bowls of left over meals occupied the empty space which was brought on by small wages. Way in the back was an apple, just a single apple, I picked it up, no too bruised, fair in size. At least something was right in my life, or so I thought.

I took one bite out of it and it was dry, powdery and revolting. Not worth eating, even on an empty stomach. I figured I'd just sneak something from the fridge at work and hope no one suspect's me stealing their food. I mean I am starving and poor, they would be helping me out in a way, even if they didn't quite know it yet. 

Mould was growing in the corners of the hallways, as usual I heard moaning from the sleaze ball who lived next door to me, either he had brought home another tramp last night or he was going at it solo. 

Three doors down was Mrs Whickers, nice old woman, lived alone and would occasionally offer me some food which I would take ever so humbly. When she left to visit her family down south I would offer to look after her cat, Murphy. I had to tread carefully with my money, having extra expenses with buying cat food. I passed her on my way to the stairs. 

"How are we today Pete?" she asked me, basket of shopping in one hand, walking cane in the other, looking like the sweetest old lady you will ever see. 

"Could be better," I admitted truthfully, sighing, going through my current situation in my head. 

"Just make sure your looking after yourself," she said, rubbing my upper arm gently. 

"I will," I assured her, patting her shoulder affectionately.

"Candy?" she offered, pulling out a hard boiled sweet from in her bag in a matter of seconds. 

The offer was too tempting and I took it humbly as usual, thanking her and going on my way. 

The rain had died out a little from the last time I checked so there was only a light sprinkle of rain converging the bustling city of New York. I passed many people I've seen before on their daily commute to their plentiful lives but everyone was so caught up in their own life that the only contact they had with anyone else was a quick brush past and they were gone. 

I reached the part of the street where crowds had thinned out and the front of 'Carlson's Depository' was visible. 

As usual nothing really was going on, just the same giant packages being wheeled in and out of elevators, the same bags of letters being thrown over the shoulders of employees that were luckier than me and got more of an 'interesting' job. 

At the front desk was Alfie, he was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, always hyped for some reason. I just tried to avoid any more contact with him then what was necessary. 

"Yo the P man is in the house!" he yelled out annoyingly, throwing his arms up in the air. 

"Just give me the ID," I demanded, blandly, certainly not in the mood for his antics. 

His smile was wiped of his face and he slowly reached over and grabbed my ID. 

"Hey I'm having an after-work get together-," he began.

"Not interested," I interrupted him, snatching my ID from his hands and walking off. 

I didn't really have time or effort for a 'love life' but there was this girl I did find quite attractive, her name is Lauren and she works down in mail room, but I wasn't too interested in asking her out anytime soon. 

"Hey Peter," Lauren smiled, stopping her busy schedule just to talk to me. 

"Hey Lauren," I replied scratching the back of my neck. 

"So anything new with you?" I asked, going with a neutral conversation starter. 

"I did go on a date last night and it might have lead onto a second, but I've really got to be in my way," she said, her body language telling me that she really didn't have the time and that fact that she was slowly walking away. 

"Hope it goes well!" I called out as she disappeared behind some doors. 

"Why did I say that," I muttered to myself, why do I even care, it's not like I'm trying to impress her. 

Work was the same old, same old, letters come down from a chute and into a barrel. I have to sort them out into the next two chutes, stamps and no stamps. Pretty simple job I know, even a monkey could do it, but it was the only job I had so I wasn't gonna screw it up. 

I did manage to steal a sandwich from the fridge at break without anyone noticing, so at least my hunger has been slightly put to rest. Avoiding lunchtime conversations was a must for me, I either ended of leaving half way through or just start been plain rude, I couldn't help it, it's just who I was, so I sat in a corner trying not to make eye contact with anyone. 

It looked like it had been wet and miserable all day because the ground was still wet as it was it continued to rain lightly. I shoved my earphones in, pull up my hoodie and tucked my hands in my pockets, blocking out the rest of the world, it was just me and Avril Laragne. 

I was tired, didn't get much sleep last night, less than usual, having the whole world blocked out didn't help with my concentration eithr. I was in my own world, with me trying to get home as soon as possible so I could collapse on the couch when I got home. Some parts were just a blurr of bright billboards and peoole. I was one place and then all of a sudden I was 30 meters down the road with no memory of walking there. 

Of course nobody noticed me almost falling asleep while walking, still too busy to see anything happening that wasn't right under their noses. A man walking at a fast pace barged into my shoulder, I wasn't prepared for it so I lost my footing on the wet concrete and fell backwards onto my back. In impacted, the air was literally knocked out of my lungs, I was struggling to breathe and all I got from him was a "Watch it!" as he continued. 

One nice lady stopped to help me up, I muttered a "thanks" to her and she walked away like it had never happened. I put back in my earphone and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my back. 

I was just about to cross the last major road before my apartment, I think. Cars were just coloured blurs in the rain, I was constantly yawning, not totally at that moment in time. Everyone else was still waiting for a safe time to cross the road, but they were fully conscious. I began to walk out, a few people look up and straight at me, but no one did anything. One car barely missed me, driving right past, spraying water all over my legs. I didn't seem to care of even notice. I was lucky. The next time in wasn't so lucky. 

The traffic lights were green, I was still on the road, making my way over. What seemed to be quite an expensive car came racing towards me, I was a deer stuck in the headlights, literally. 

The driver had obviously seen me and tried to slow down but it was too late, it must been going at least 70km/hr on impact because there was a loud thud and I my body was flung across the road while the screeching of car tires in the rain filled my ears. All I saw was bright blue and red lights and I could make out the blurry outline of three men standing over me, checking, hoping I was alive. I didn't even know if I could make it so I just closed my eyes and let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic on here so lets just see where this goes


	2. Job offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me if there are any spelling/ grammatical errors just let me know and I will do my best to fix them

I was conscious but I wasn't awake, I could hear voices but I couldn't see. One of the voices was very confident and a little bit cocky.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked a stern, slightly aggravated voice.

"Well I was planning to wake him up and sort out insurancy stuff, the usual," replied the other voice, cooly for the current situation.

"Just make it quick," sighed the angry voice and from the sounds of the footsteps he had left the room.

I didn't know if I wanted to open my eyes but I had no choice now because I had made it too obvious by twitching my eyes too often.

The cocky guy looked to be in his early 40's, facial hair around his mouth, these fancy looking glasses and an expensive suit to pull it all together. He had noticed that I had woken up.

He turned around, looking down on me, leaning on the edge of the bed, his eyes squinting, examining me. I didn't say anything, just gulped deeply.

"Tony Stark, and you must be...?" the man said, waiting for me to mention my name but I just freaked out a little by his name.

"Th-the Tony Stark?" I stuttered, making a big deal of his name. To be honest I was just honored to meet him.

"Yes, the genius, playboy... you know the rest," he said, carelessly, taking his weight off the bed.

"I'm umm, Parker Peter, no er Peter Parker," I blurted out, screwing up my first impression, as always.

"Let's get down to business," Tony began, leaning on a table that didn't seem to be too secure.

"How bout... I pay you what you're covered for and you pay your fees..."

"I can't actually pay, don't have insurance," I interrupted slowly, regretting that I had ever opened my mouth.

"I'm sure we can work something out?" he asked, looking for something that wasn't actually there.

"I'm stuck in a dead end job, living in a shitty apartment and basically living out of the $20 bill in my back pocket," I said a little louder to make sure he got my point.

"I see... plan b, we meet up once you're all healed up and we work something out, deal?" he proposed, taking out his hand for me to shake to make it a done deal.

I thought about it for a second. There wasn't really much else I could do so it was my only option.

"Deal," I stated, shaking his hand confidently and firmly.

"I'll have my people call your people," he said laughing to himself at the end, this was obviously a joke, he was rich I was poor, that's just how life worked out.

After all that talking, I was exhausted, it was for no less than 20 minutes but I did just get hit by a car not that long ago. Now that I had mentioned it I had only just noticed the full extent of my injuries. My right ankle was sprained, a few lacerations to my chest and stomach, on which you could see my rib cage quite clearly from my lack of food and a deep gash just above my left eye, the nurse had glued it back together and used butterfly stitches to hold it in place. All in all, at least I had survived.

The doctor had recommended that I stay at the hospital for a few days, it was better than my apartment, comfortable bed to sleep in, good food, what more could I want. When I had been commissioned into the hospital the only number on my emergency contacts was May.

 

                            * * *

 

She came bursting in the next day, eyes almost full of tears. She was a mess.

"My god Peter! Thank god you're ok! If anything happened to you-," she blubbered, flinging her arms around me like I was actually dead.

"May, I'm fine really," I reassured her pushing her off my aching body.

The woman straightened herself up, tucked her hair behind her ear and pushed her glasses further back up her nose.

"You know, if you need any money..." she began, in that same tone, she has every time she would start talking about serious 'family' stuff.

"I don't need your money, you need it more," I firmly told her, refusing her offer, even though I really did feel down need it.

"In fact I'm meeting up with Tony Stark today, to sort out some... stuff," I said proudly, almost boasting about it.

"Here, I brought you some clothes and you know I quite fancy him," she winked placing the pile of clothes on the bed, kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

I knew what that wink meant and I didn't like it. I made a little gag sound in the back of my throat.

It was almost on cue when my phone rang from the bedside table. I hadn't even noticed it was there before. It was an unknown number but I picked it up anyway.

"Is this Peter Parker?" the man on the other line asked.

"Er yes," I replied, thinking it was going to be Tony Stark but he really did have one of his people call me.

"Mr Stark will meet with you at La Grenouille in the next hour," he told me blandly and then immediately hung up, almost rudely.

It was probably going to take me forever to hobble down the street because I couldn't afford a taxi, so I half leaped out of bed, took off my hospital gown, which was way too revealing and got changed into the clothes that May had brought over.

I made an attempt to fix my hair from the hospital bed but it hadn't been washed in so long it didn't go so well.

When I went back out into the streets, it all hit me at once, cars horns blaring, people talking in their phone's and not so much to each other, it was so loud and sudden that it gave me a little headache, but after a while I got used to it, like always.

I had never been in this part of town before, it was where all the 'richer' people lived and went on with their lives. The shop windows had clothing that looked like it was worth more money than me. Other shops had massive chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and grand pianos underneath. I certainly felt like I didn't belong there at all.

I wasn't expecting there to be a bouncer waiting at the entrance, deciding who can and cannot go in. I was kind of scared I wasn't going to be let in, because he was a big beefy man, with the bald head and the right black t-short, but I remembered the guy on the phone telling me something about telling the guy my name, so I gave it a shot.

"Uh excuse me, you're not allowed in sir," he grunted, definitely showing his superiority.

No one has ever called me 'sir' before.

"Er, I'm Peter Parker and I'm here to see Mr Stark," I spoke clearly and somewhat clearly, trying to show some sort of confidence.

"Drivers license?" he asked, I wasn't expecting it, I don't have my license so I couldn't prove I was Peter Parker even though I really am.

"I don't have my drivers license," I said, preparing to walk off because I wouldn't be allowed in, but surprisingly, the man opened the door and allowed me in.

I was shocked and then amazed at what was inside. Huge window panes looking out onto the breathtaking cityscape, waiters in smart suits and ties taking orders of people who looked very important, two huge chandeliers hanging at either side of the restaurant and am I've sculpture sitting elegantly in the middle of the room.

I saw Mr Stark at one of the window side tables which looked like the best table money could buy, I made my way over, trying not to make any eye contact with anybody at the tables, if they saw me they would immediately know that I lived in a shitty apartment and didn't belong here, what so ever.

"So I guess I wasn't too hard to find," said Tony, which I guessed was his way of 'greeting' me.

"Are you kidding me, even these napkins are worth more than my entire life savings," I exclaimed in a whisper, keeping my poor identity.

"We can meet up at a burger king next time if that makes you more comfortable," he suggested, smiling jokingly.

He held his hand up in the air and clicked his fingers twice sharply. A waiter from two tables down immediately dropped what he was doing to come serve Tony Stark.

"I'll have a bottle of your finest champagne and the kid will have... a soda," he ordered in a lower voice in which he normally spoke in.

I felt kind of offended that he called me a 'kid' and ordered me a soda.

"Hey, can I um get a beer or something?" I called out to the waiter, showing Tony that I wasn't a kid and that I was 22 and was able to have alcohol just like an adult would.

"Bottle or tap?" he asked extremely politely, it almost seemed a little creepy.

I didn't plan this far ahead and just spat out bottle stupidly and just realized that I shouldn't be ordering anything, I was broke.

"Your convering this right?" I asked him desperately, hoping he would say yes considering he was a billionaire.

"I could literally give you a hundred grand if I wanted to..." he sighed, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward.

"But I'm not like that, you need to earn your money," he told me, looking me in the eyes, dead serious.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, getting a little bit nervous from his tone of voice.

"I have an offer to propose to you..." he began, shifting in his seat.

"Oh um I'm not into 'doing' that stuff for money," I said, getting at what he was implying. I never thought I'd be offered that choice before.

"No, no, I'm here to offer you a job," Tony reassured me. "Not any of that sex stuff,"

"Phew, I'm not that desperate, but I don't know what to say," I said, almost dumbfounded at the offer. For most of my life, things hadn't really gone my way, I never got a break from all this bad luck but now, everything has changed.

"How bout yes," he smiled, looking down at me through those glasses of him.

"Well I would be honored to work for you Mr Stark," I addressed him humbly, after all, he had just offered me a job of a lifetime.

"Great, ok we'll I've got another meeting scheduled right about... now, so... I'll see you on Tuesday," said Tony abruptly ending the 'so-called' meeting.


	3. Reunion

 

I was very confused about how little information I had gotten about my new job.

All I have so far is... "Would you like a job? Ok, see you on Tuesday," I'm guessing I should turn up at _Stark Industries_ , but I can't just turn up at the front desk and expect my job. Knowing all those rich businesses men don't usually see people without an organized meeting and I can't wait three months just to talk to him.

I did have the thought of calling the number from the hospital while my phone slipped out of my greasy hands after I had treated myself with some chicken from the KFC down the street after I had received the good news, but no one answered.

I was all out of ideas, just stuck at home, basically having a panic attack about my new job, in which I have no idea when or where it is, or any idea of what I'm even meant to do there. I never got any college qualifications, I had to drop out, what if I was totally useless there? What if they had to fire me? Then I'd be stuck here again.

I had to clear my head from all these impending thoughts before it all becomes too much.

I decided to go out and use the last of what money I had to buy some half decent clothes for tomorrow so I looked somewhat professional when I showed up where ever I was meant to be. It had been so long since I had been out shopping for things that weren't take out or the most basic of foods, it felt weird to buy something out of pleasure.

In fact, it has been so long, I had to actually Google where the nearest shopping mall was because I hadn't been there in so long. Luckily it wasn't too far of a walk from my apartment because if you already haven't noticed, I don't have a car of any sort.

I passed Mrs. Whickers in the lobby trying to get her mail out from one of the higher mailboxes, but struggling from her old age.

"Let me give you a hand there," I offered, reaching up and grabbing her mail, even though I had to stand on my toes to reach it.

"Thank you, Peter," she said, kissing me on the cheek, not in a weird way, but in a way your grandmother would.

"You're always welcome," I replied, with a grin painted on my face.

"I believe that you look more cheerful than normal these past few days," she questioned, looking at my smile.

"Well I have just been offered a job, that will set me up for a while," I explained.

"Good on you, if there is anyone who deserves that job it's you," she told me, seeming very proud of me.

"Thank you, but I really must be going," I said, kissing her cheek and walked out the lobby door, with large strides.

Even though Mrs. Whickers and I weren't related by blood or anything, she was the closest person I had to a grandmother of any sort and she thought of me as her grandson. It is quite sweet actually.

I had only been to the mall with May but that was ten years ago, so most of it was new to me. They had put in these fancy water features and everything was all white, shiny and pristine. All new stores had been occupied and there was a large sunroof three stories up, letting the sun in and providing even more light. If you weren't used to it, it was like looking directly at a light bulb.

One store that stood out to me was H&M, the smart casual outfits looked like perfect job clothes. A lot of the other stores looked too formal and even if I wanted to buy their clothes, I wouldn't even be able to afford them, just by the look of them.

I managed to pick out three outfits that consisted of  _nice shirts and pants_ and made my way over to the counter. Unfortunately, I could only afford two without going completely broke, so my face went red when she told me I couldn't afford the third.

My stomach was gurgling as soon as I left the shop, so I began my search for the food court. The mall had so many floors and it seemed like it stretched on for miles, I was just going to give up and find something on the way home but I was stopped by two people I'd thought I'd never see again.

"Peter!'" yelped Mj as she flung her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelt of coconut shampoo... just like before. Oh and yeah I forgot to tell you. We used to date in college before I broke up with her after the whole dropping out thing. I just didn't want anyone else to put their life on hold just to help me out of a situation that I put myself into. She never really got over me.

"What are you doing here Peter?" asked Ned, not as enthusiastic to see me. A few weeks before I dropped out, I neglected Ned, hung out with Mj too often, skipping game nights I promised I would make an appearance at, we didn't really end on such a good note.

"Well after two years of being stuck in a dead-end job... I've been offered an apprenticeship of some sorts," I told them, finally realizing how much I needed to see my old friends again.

"Where at?" asked Mj, finally taking her arms off of me and standing back.

"I'm pretty sure with _Stark Industries_ ," I guessed, still not knowing where my job exactly was. 

"Why don't we have lunch to celebrate?" suggested Mj, optimistically.

"Just letting you know I'm broke," I mentioned, agreeing but somewhat feeling like it wasn't a good idea.

"Come on Ned," pleased Mj with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he sighed, instantly giving in. I almost fell under her trance, obviously, I had gotten over her years ago but I had to be more careful next time.

Mj led the way to the food court as I still hadn't located it. That left me at the back with Ned. I wasn't going to ignore the fact that we used to be best of friends since grade three and now it had all turned to shit.

I definitely knew he wasn't going to make a move first so it was up to me to try and patch things up.

"Hey, Ned look, I was young and stupid back then... I didn't know what I was doing. But I hope we can forget about it and just be buds again?" I sort of mumbled at the start but gained confidence as I went on.

Without saying anything Ned flung his arms around me like Mj once did. I was dumbfounded.

"I was waiting for you to say that I missed you so much," his voice was muffled in my shoulder.

"I missed you too," I chuckled for the first time in ages.

"I leave you two alone for five minutes and your friends again?" said Mj, surprised at what we had achieved in such little time. 

"It's been a while ok," I said, looking at Ned with a smile. 

"So what do we want,  _Sumo Sushi_ ?" asked Ned, looking around at all the different pop-up food restaurants. 

"Ooo let's try  _Wrap-aholic,_ it sounds fun," suggested Mj pulling on my arm, towards the huge glowing  _'Wrap-aholic'_ sign. 

"Well at least there wasn't a shortage of stupid restaurants while I was gone," I whispered to Ned which made him laugh. 

Mj had a thing for stupid, tacky restaurants. She would always convince me to eat at one, I hated it but we always ended up having a good time. 

Ned saved us a both while Mj and I went to order food. It was too late before I actually realized why she insisted so much. 

"So Peter...," she began while we were waiting in line. 

"Now that you have gotten back on your feet," 

"Look Mj, you know I love you and I care for you very much, but I'm not looking for relationships, I'm just focusing on me now," I told her bluntly, just coming out as honest. 

"I really miss you, Pete," she said softly, briefly brushing her hand against mine. 

"It's not going to work, but we can still be friends though, ok?" I told her, looking her straight in the eyes. 

"I'm always here Peter," 

We hadn't noticed that we were now at the front of the line. The atmosphere changed dramatically in a matter of seconds. 

"Hi, how can I help you today?" asked the teen behind the counter, he was about 16, he reminded me of when I was 16, young, hopeful and optimistic. 

We ordered our food and Ned was tired of waiting for us when we came back. 

"What took you guys so long?" he sighed when we sat down. 

Mj and both looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. 

"There was a hold up with the orders," Mj said quickly, covering up the real reason. 

"But don't worry, we got your wrap, "I said with a weak smile. 

"I something going on with you two?" asked Ned suspiciously, darting his eyes between us. 

We didn't say anything. 

"Nah I'm just kidding, sit down," he joked, slapping his hand on the table. 

I breathed a breath of relief as I sat down. Ned always thought Mj and I were perfect for each other. According to Mj, he was always talking about how she and I should get back together. 

The food wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, mostly because I hadn't had any sort of fresh salad in a very long time. 

 

 ***** ***  ***

 

It was almost 3 when we had finished talking, it had just been so long. 

"Whoa look at the time," exclaimed Ned. 

"I've gotta go," 

"I think we all should get going, I've got to sort out whatever is happening with work tomorrow," I sighed, dreading it. 

"Goodluck," called out Mj as the three of us walked off in our different directions. 

After everything that had happened in the past week, I was actually quite happy that the Tony Stark hit me with his car, I had now gotten a solid job and somehow I had even gotten my friends back. 

Life was good. 


	4. First Day

A fast rapping knock gave me a shock as I sat up straight in my bed. The irritating sound echoed through my apartment again. It was cold but I ran across my apartment anyway. The peephole in the door had been smashed since I had moved in so it was impossible to make out anyone who was at the door. I slide the latch across the door. It was Happy. 

"Happy!" I exclaimed, flinging the door open and hugging him. I was just so glad to see someone that could help me out with my dilemma. 

"Maybe put some pants on," he suggested standing there like a stunned mullet, while I wrapped my body around him. The thought of me being in a sweatshirt and boxers went straight out of my mind when I saw him. 

"Oh geez sorry," I went going red immediately which meant my whole body was red, not a good look.  

"Get dressed, we gotta go," he told me, jingling the car keys in front of my face. 

"What now?" I asked, not actually think I would have to leave straight away. 

"Yes now, your job starts in 20 minutes," he said, giving me a look that told me to get dressed immediately. 

"I'll be five minutes," I told him, running off into my room. 

I flung my sheets everywhere looking for the clothes that I had brought yesterday. I practically chucked on my clothes, fixing up any minor details as I ran towards the door. 

"You wouldn't happen to have any shoes would you?" I asked, looking at the old trainers that I had since I was 17, my feet hadn't grown much since then. 

"I'll sort something out," he muttered ushering me through the door. 

Out the front of the apartment block was a similar looking car that hit me from what I remember. I got into the back while Happy closed my door and went into the front seat. The engine hummed to life and began to drive forward towards one of the tallest buildings in the city, with  _Stark_ indistinguishably placed near the top. 

I didn't just want to sit there in silence the whole time and I had a feeling Happy was going to be picking me up a lot until I saved up enough for my own car, so I decided to get to know him a bit better. 

"So do you like have any children or anything?" I asked from the backseat. He looked as if he would have children. 

"Er no, we are trying but not yet," he answered awkwardly from the driver's seat. 

"Well um, good luck I suppose," I replied. I decided to stop asking questions after that. 

Happy drove the car into the underground car park. It was dark but there was enough light to see around you. The car door echoed off the concrete walls as I shut it. 

"Just stick behind me," Instructed Happy, as he headed towards the elevator. The elevator was cold and sleek, the floor was slippery under my worn out joggers and I had to grab a hold of the bar on the wall for stability. Happy pressed one of the many floor buttons, there were so many that I was tempted to just press them all. I told myself that I wasn't 7 anymore.

"Floor 17," A woman's voice came from the ceiling, I could tell it was an AI because it had no emotion to it. The doors opened to a office floor with people everywhere, desks, walking about carrying very important looking papers and some sitting further down working at some sort of miniature lab.

"Do I like get a desk or something?" I asked, I've always wanted my own own desk if I ever worked in some big company.

"No, for now Tony wants to give you a run down of what you will be doing," explained Happy. I was lead away from the desks and to a door label  _"Tony Stark"_ in bold brass letters. 

I opened the door and there he was, working on some new technological advancement, testing out probabilities with the holograms displayed out in front of him, as you do. 

"Ah Pete come in, I've got good news for you, I have fired the other intern and you can now take his place," he said in an uncomfortably delighted way. 

"You didn't have to fire him just for me," I stuttered. I didn't want some poor guy out of a job just because Mr Stark wanted me in the position. 

"He was going anyway, he was terrible at making coffee, you should be good at it, you look like you've had seven cups already this morning," he said, eyeing off my scruffy hair. 

"Other than making coffee, what else would I be doing while I am here, I was thinking something like working in one of those labs over there," I said, taking another glance at the lab across the hall. 

"Slow down there cowboy, for now you'll just be running errands for the people behind this door," he said, pointing to the door behind him. 

"Maybe sometime in the foreseeable future, you might get to work in one of those labs," 

"So there is room for me to get a promotion?"I asked with optimism filling my voice. 

"Trusting you can handle what's behind that door, then yes," he said, it seemed like it was sorta hard for him to say that. Without another word he left for his office. He made it seem like some sort of test with a monster involved, reminded me of the protections placed to keep the sorcerer's stone safe in Harry Potter. With that thought in mind I opened the door with a smile on my face. 

The room was basically a lab itself which gave me some hope for the next couple of days, this was the closest I was going to get to working in a lab here. A girl with the same hair and eyes as Tony was sitting at a desk, maybe their related? I told myself. Two other people were also in the room, a girl with caramel brown hair and deep green eyes and a guy with short chestnut hair, wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, similar to the one I owned myself. 

"Ahh you must be the new intern," abruptly jumping up out of his chair to greet me, he seem confident yet nervous at the same time. 

"Yep that's me," I replied awkwardly, he stuck out a shaky hand, waiting for me to conform to the sociably acceptable way to greet someone new. 

"Oh I'm Leo by the way, or Lee, some people call me Lee, but you can call me Leo as well," he blurted out from what I assumed was his nervousness. 

"Gosh Leo, your gonna scare him off," intervened the girl with the caramel hair. "Annabeth, by the way and yeah I know Annabeth Chase, Greek demigod, I've heard it many times before," she said before I could even introduce myself. "Excuse Leo, he just gets excited and a bit nervous when he meets someone new," she whispered to me. From the look on Leo's face he was in earshot of her voice. 

"I'm Peter Parker," was all I managed to get out after being bombarded with all this information, but I still didn't know the name of the girl sitting at the desk near the far end of the lab. 

"So how did you land the internship, the last one just got fired minutes ago, to be honest he was pretty bad," asked Leo, getting used to being around me. 

"It's a funny story really, so before this I was stuck in this dead end job and then Mr Stark somehow hit me with his car and now I'm here with you guys," I explained quite quickly. 

"So you never went to college?" asked Annabeth curiously, I presumed she was interested in the fact of which was I smart enough to work in a lab like this. 

"Oh yes I went to college, came out with a degree in engineering and bio chemistry in fact," I said confidently, I was always proud of my intelligence, not many people realised I was quite smart. 

"At last, another geek has joined our ranks," exclaimed Leo quite happily. 

"Hey you never know he might be one of those cool nerds," warned Annabeth, from the tone of her voice, I could tell she was a cool nerd. 

"Nope Leo's right, I'm a geek, you can even ask my action figures at home," I said feeling quite comfortable sharing that information with such new people, I liked Leo, he seemed to get me. 

"Hey who's that down there?" I asked quickly pointing to the girl at the end of the lab. 

"That's Morgan, she is just working on something important at the moment, something about quantum gate based mechanics, it's not really in my field of work," explained Leo, sort of whispering so Morgan wouldn't over hear us. 

"You guys are really bad at whispering," said Morgan from her desk, looking up at me so I could finally get a good look at her face. She got up out of her chair to come greet me. 

"Morgan Sta..." her voice trailed off into nothingness. 

"Peter Parker, but you all ready know that," I corrected myself, for some reason it felt like my breath was being sucked out, maybe it was just the amount of people in the room making me nervous. 

"Well since your new around here, you wouldn't mind getting me a coffee, after all it is your job," she joked, but I knew she really did want a coffee. From first look I expected her to be snobby and rude but right now she seemed kind and funny. 

"It would be my pleasure," I said sort of bowing but ditching the idea half-way through because I looked stupid. 

I turned around and walked out of the lab, i hadn't realised but the lights had been turned down in the lab so when I walked back out into the hallway it was as if I was looking into the sun. It was also then when I realised that I had no idea where the coffee machine was, assuming they had a coffee machine, who was kidding this was  _Stark Industries,_ of course they had a coffee machine. I poked my head in the lab door. 

"It's your turn Leo," said Morgan before I could even open my mouth to ask. I heard a groan and Leo was at the door. 

"How many interns have you had?" I asked curiously, if it was Leo's turn to show me around, obviously they have had many interns like me. 

"You are the 6th one so far," replied Leo, walking me out back past the many desks. 

"And I see you with Morgan," joked Leo, I panicked for a second, is that why I had trouble taking in just one breath?

"No, no it's nothing like that, I have my eye on someone already," I told him, Lauren flashed in my head, making me smile. 

"Invite her over, we are going out to a bar tonight," suggested Leo excitedly, he didn't realise that Lauren barely remembered my name, let alone want to come to a bar with a bunch of people I only just met.  

"It's not like that, she doesn't really know me at all," I said sheepishly. We had just entered a kitchen looking room. 

"So your still up for the bar, even without Lauren?" asked Leo, I could see in his eyes that he really wanted me to come. 

"I don't see why not," I said spotting the coffee machine in the far corner of the bench. He was just about ready to walk out. 

"Hey Leo,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for welcoming me in as a fellow nerd," I said, feeling a bit cheesy inside. 

"No problem bro," he replied with a smile. All that was left now was for me to work how to use this fancy ass coffee machine.


End file.
